1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a secondary battery without electrode tabs extending outwardly from a pouch which accommodates an electrode assembly, the secondary battery having a high-strength pouch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a secondary battery comprises an electrode assembly including a first electrode, a second electrode and a separator interposed between those two electrodes.
The electrode assembly includes a first electrode tab extending from the first electrode and a second electrode tab extending from the second electrode.
The secondary battery includes a pouch which accommodates the electrode assembly.
In the secondary battery, the first electrode tab and the second electrode tab extend outside the pouch extending from the electrode assembly.
The first electrode tab and the second electrode tab extending outside the pouch are connected to external equipment.